


Hello (An SPN Angst Parody)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hello by Adele, M/M, OH LOOK LUCI DOES A PARODY AGAIN, Season 5 ish, maybe before?, oh fuck it’s angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer’s praying to Michael





	Hello (An SPN Angst Parody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts).



> Okay so I used to do these all the time and I got inspired listening to Adele’s “Hello” and thought it’d make a great Michifer angst parody. And I thought, “who loves angst and also has heard me attempt to sing? Ah, yes, @trisscar368“. So. Holmes Twin
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas.

Hello, it’s me

I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to set 

Me free from this Hell?

They say that time’s supposed to heal ya 

But I can’t heal from these

Hello, can you hear me? 

I’m in my Cage dreaming about how things used to be 

When we were younger and free

I’ve forgotten how it felt before you betrayed me. 

There’s such a difference between us 

And a million eons

 

Hello from the Pit

I must’ve prayed a thousand times 

To tell you I’m sorry 

For being myself 

But when I pray you never seem to hear me

Hello from the downstairs

At least I can say that I’ve tried 

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter 

I clearly didn’t matter to you anyways

 

Hello, how are you? 

It’s so typical of me to talk about myself 

I know that

But did you ever think about me 

And the consequences about the Mark of Cain?

It’s no secret that the both of us 

Are running out of time

 

So, hello from the Pit

I must’ve prayed a thousand times 

To tell you I’m sorry 

For being myself

But when I pray you never seem to hear me

Hello from the downstairs

At least I can say that I’ve tried 

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter 

I clearly didn’t matter to you anyways

 

(Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Hell, Hell, Hell, Hell)

Michael!

(Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Hell, Hell, Hell, Hell)

_ Lucifer _

(Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Hell, Hell, Hell, Hell)

Brother

(Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Heav’n, Hell, Hell, Hell, Hell)

_ Monster _

 

Hello from the Pit

I must’ve prayed a thousand times 

To tell you I’m sorry 

For being myself

But when I pray you never seem to hear me

Hello from the downstairs

At least I can say that I’ve tried 

To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart

But it don’t matter 

I clearly didn’t matter to you anyways

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!S


End file.
